


sweet like sugar

by BansheeLydia



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cotton Candy Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fair, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the teen wolf bingo. </p>
<p>'He didn’t know where it came from, but he quickly blurted out, “You could thank me by giving me your number?”'</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet like sugar

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/tagged/teen wolf bingo

“I don’t want cotton candy, Stiles.”

Stiles stopped and squinted at him. “What do you _mean_ you don’t want cotton candy? What’s wrong with you?”

Scott scratched at the back of his neck, shrugging. They’d only been at the fair for an hour and he’d already scoffed down a burger, a candy apple and a vodka slushie. He was pretty sure if he crammed anything more into his stomach, he’d explode.

It was early evening, but at this time of the year, it was already dark and the fair was all lit up with twinkling lights. There was a cacophony of sound; music, the noise of rides and excited screams and squeals, and random whoops of laughter. There was a loud scream from the ghost train ride as they passed it, a ghost jerking about at the back of one of the carriages as it rocketed inside. 

Scott loved the fair, loved the food and atmosphere and rides, but there was always one ride Stiles absolutely refused to go on: the huge Ferris wheel. 

Stiles followed Scott’s gaze and blanched. “No.”

“It’ll be fun. Come on, dude. For me?”

Stiles gave him a look. “Yeah, no. Not even for you.” He tucked his hands into the pockets of the jacket he was wearing; a varsity one, stolen from Boyd, who was on the basketball team. Boyd himself had disappeared to get a Coke. 

Scott considered. “I’ll go get cotton candy with you if you go on the Ferris wheel.”

Stiles wrinkled his nose, but his stomach seemed to make the decision for him, rumbling slightly. He swung right, cutting through the crowds and dragging Scott along until they got to the cotton candy stall. It was manned by a teenage girl with bright blue hair under her cap. She popped gum as they approached and offered a grin.

“You’re in luck,” she said, “We’re almost out. Closing early in a minute.”

“It was made to be, Scott,” Stiles said sagely.

They got a stick each with a small cloud of pink, fluffy cotton candy, and Stiles tucked straight in while Scott just looked at his, belly protesting at even the thought of taking a bite. 

Strong arms snaked around Stiles’ waist. “I see you didn’t get me any.”

Stiles grinned and turned, kissing Boyd deeply so he could taste the sugary sweetness on his tongue, and Scott rolled his eyes, looking away. He was glad his best friend was happy, but that didn’t mean it was comfortable to be the third wheel while Stiles did things to Boyd that should have him arrested for public indecency.

A laugh drew his attention to a girl several feet away. She was about his age and beautiful, with brown curls and dimples that showed when she smiled. He felt his heart skip a beat as he stared.

She was holding the hand of a little girl who was chattering away, half dragging the brunette – towards Scott.

His heart damn near _stopped_ for a second, hands feeling a little clammy. But then he realized they were just aiming for the cotton candy stall...which had just shut. 

“Oh,” the brunette girl said softly, then looked down at the child. “I’m sorry, Amber. We’ll come back tomorrow and get some.”

Amber’s face crumpled. “But Auntie Ally!” she whined.

Scott didn’t hesitate. He held out his own stick of cotton candy to Ally and she blinked, looking at him in confusion for a moment. 

“I, uh...here,” he offered awkwardly. “I’m not a big fan of cotton candy, so...”

She smiled, taking it with a soft ‘thanks’, then handed it to Amber. The little girl was quickly distracted by eating the stuff, getting sugar all over her face. Ally was still gazing out him though.

“I’m Scott,” he offered.

“Allison,” she tucked a curl behind her ear. “Thanks. That was really sweet of you.”

He didn’t know where it came from, but he quickly blurted out, “You could thank me by giving me your number?”

Behind Allison, Stiles gave him a big thumbs up while Boyd looked pained by the terrible flirting. But Allison just blinked, then laughed brightly, brown eyes lit up with amusement. 

She held out her hand. “Phone.”

He dug it out of his pocket, quickly handing it over, and watched in amazement as she added her number to his contacts. That had actually _worked_? 

She handed his phone back, stepping close as their fingers brushed. “Call me,” she said softly, “Scott.”

He nodded quickly. “Yes! I mean – yeah, sure. I will.”

She bit her lip on another smile, then brushed a kiss to his cheek. “Thanks again.”

She took Amber’s sticky hand and walked away and Scott just stood there in amazement, watching her go. He lifted a hand to his cheek, unable to help the dopey smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
